Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for performing communication with characters or people displayed in a character or person image using the character or person image.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Generally, a method of contacting a specific counterpart using a related art mobile terminal includes dialing a phone number of the specific counterpart. In attempting a call connection with a specific counterpart, the user directly inputs a phone number of the specific counterpart using a keypad or selects the specific counterpart from a list of a plurality of counterparts saved in a phonebook.
However, the related art method is inconvenient when performing a group call or chat with a specific counterpart. For instance, it is inconvenient to select all users to try a group call connection in performing a group call. Hence, the need for a method of performing a group call or a group chat more conveniently is rising.